Heartvirus
by JosieStyle
Summary: Trunks already said that intervening with a certain timeline could change history. What if Goku didn't get the heartvirus. But Vegeta, instead.
1. Defeat

When Future Trunks had entered their world the boy knew there was a risk of altering this reality.

But when the day came everyone got to meet the androids, who looked different according to Future Trunks, Vegeta started to feel something strange. Of course he didn't say anything at first but when things got to the point of fighting, it got worse. It started with extreme fatigue. He was getting hot and sweaty and what do you know, he was out of breath. He was on the scene as last. Goku was fighting that wierd looking android with that womans nipple on his head. The Ka me ha me vanished when being trown towards it. All the powers got absorbed and that was when Vegeta wanted to intervene the fight. Kakkarot couldn't fight them both at once and he couldn't just stand there and watch it go wrong with that clown.

"Screw this, I am going in," he growled and wanted to fly towards them.

"Vegeta no! Let Goku handle this," called Krillin. But it made him only angrier. Clenching his fists Vegeta started to growl.

"Why does it always have to be that clown! I am the Prince of all Saiyans. I does not have to take order from an dwarf earthling! **AHG.**.." Suddenly Vegeta had to stop his insults from a sudden pain comming from his arm. Everyone, except for Kakkarot and the androids, truned their head. Piccolo stared at him with his intense eyes. He sensed something was wrong.

"Vegeta... you're hurt. Your powerlevil is fading fast." Vegeta couldn't stop his trembles as his breaths came out like little puffs. He looked at them and wanted to say it was non of there business but then his chest started to really hurt. It knocked him off his feet and landed on his knees. Both hands were clenching his armor.

"Hey, vegeta," Gohan exclaimed.

The Saiyan Prince tried to breathe through the pain but it only got worse and worse. His heart was raising and his body felt hot like fire.

"You're turning blue there, pal," Krillin axiously giggled. Sweat was forming on the Saiyans' themples and the look on his face was frightened.

" _Kkkknnnnnnggg._.. my chest..." Vegeta grunted. His eyes closed shut as he bended forward. Sweat was now dripping from the tip of his nose to the ground.

Yamcha and Gohan looked at each other. There was something crossing their mind about something that Goku had told them. Goku would die from a heart virus three years after that kid from the future visited them. A virus that could get to a Saiyan. It was hard to wrap your head around it as it is but... what if Trunks was wrong about Goku being sick? What if Vegeta got sick instead of Goku? Because this looked a lot like a heartattack to them.

"Damned, I came here for a good fight... Now... I can't even get up... _Agghhh_..." Clearly Vegeta wasn't okay. Because he just confessed his defeat. After a few puffs of air Vegeta grunted angerly as he tried to get up afterall.

But then Krillin had to catch Vegeta from falling forward.

 _"Uhhgnnn..."_

"Woah, Vegeta! Looks like you're having a hard time. What is wrong?" It was a shock for them all.

Out there up in the sky Goku also got a glimpse of Vegeta's fading powerlevil and looked down.

"Hey what's going on there!" Krillin looked up for a second but when he was about to answer Vegeta shook his hands off from him.

"Get lost, Baldy. **Kakkarot**! Don't let your guard down, you idiot! It's nothing!" He was trying to stand when a sudden pang in his chest sended him right back on the ground. This was no good. Tien just watched the Saiyan shiver in agony as he crossed his armes.

"This is looking a lot like a heart attack guys," Tien said with worry in his voice. Gohan bit his lip as he moved closer to the Saiyan Prince.

"Oh thats it! He must've gotten the heart virus that Trunks from the future told Goku about." Gohan eyed Piccolo and he just nodded before looking at Gohan's father.

"Goku! Vegeta is having a heartattack. I think that kid named Trunks wasn't joking when he said his visit could alter this reality. Looks like you're going to be fine, afterall."

Goku cursed. Turning his focus back on one of the androids he had to make a move before they went to his friends. He had to make sure this wasn't going to happen.

"Give him a Senzo bean, Krillin. Maybe it works!"

"Right," Krillin nodded.

At this point Vegeta couldn't ignore his situation. He heared what Piccolo said about him having the heartvirus instead of Goku. _That stupid Trunks! Why did he come here into the first place!_ His hands stiffend up around his upper chest, desperate to loosen up his armor for a bit of air. Although he knew it wasn't helping. Yamsha and Gohan hovered over him as Vegeta faltered backwards.

They didn't know what to do. This was Vegeta. Not long ago he killed Namek and Yamcha. That was why Yamcha didn't want to come that close to him. Even when he was down like that. Gohan was a bit more concerned as he grabbed a hold of Vegeta's arm.

"That's right. Hold him still, Gohan." Krillin started to rummage through his little bag of beans.

"Vegeta? Take the Senzo bean. It may or may not heal you up. At least it wouldn't hurt to try."

Vegeta had his glazed over eyes only fixed on the blue sky. He couldn't face these earthlings while he was depended on them. It was embarrassing. He opened his mouth and chewed the bean. Swallowing was surprisingly difficult but he managed after a few tries. His mouth was dry and his throat felt like it was closing down with every breath he took.

There was a moment when Vegeta felt no pain. But it lasted only for a few seconds before it came back even worse. In shock of this pain he tried to sit up again. It only made him dizzy and nauseous. But that could be from the sharp intakes of air with no satisfaction of getting enough oxygen. And above all, he started to lose vision.

"Hey, Vegeta. Feel any better, yet?" Gohan asked as he came into sight. Vegeta blinked at him for a moment. Piccolo grunted. They didn't know what went on inside his head right there but Vegeta felt like passing out and wanting to puke at the same time. His face drained as his lips trembled.

"N-No..." he answered weakly. Like that wasn't obvious.

"Looks like the Senzo bean didn't work."

Vegeta fell back on the ground. His head made a bounch but he merily noticed. All he could think of was air. Something he didn't seem to get enough of.

This took way to long, Piccolo thought. He doesn't have to suffer. They'll just need the antidote.

"...C-Can't breath... _AAhhggk._.. Need... this...away..." Vegeta trembled in pain as he stayed down pulling at his armor...

"His armor is too tight. I think he wants us to help him get rid of it," Krillin said. Close to passing out, Vegeta stopped him.

"s' No u-use..." Vegeta's eyes rolled back into his head and went limp for a moment. A little too soon his body started to convulse again.

"How is he doing down there?" Goku asked concerned while dodging another blast. Vegeta's powerlevel went dangerously low.

"Not good. He passed out. Senzo bean didn't work. We need the antidote!"

"Oh yeah! I left it at my house. Figured it would be safer there. ChiChi knows how clumsy I can be. I probably would've broke or lost it a long time ago if ChiChi wasn't so cautious about my life."

"Right. I'll go get it!" Yamcha promised.

A blast suprised Goku and got back to his fight with android 19. This was no time to chat.

"He is not paying enough attention to the fight. We need to bring Vegeta back to Bulma's house. He can rest there," Piccolo was talking to Krillin. The little guy knew what to do.

"Undertood."

Vegeta was still shaking while being out of it. His lips had turn purple by now. As soon as Yamcha left the scene Krillin took the deadweight over his shoulder and flew away. During his flight Krillin realised that he got to be the one explaining to Bulma what had happened to her boyfriend.

"Oh boy, that would be a challenge."

...

Vegeta was out. But while Krillin was carrying him during the flight his body started to heat up with fever. So this was really that virus Trunks had warned them about. Well, luckily there was a cure. Yamcha was already on his way. And eventhough Vegeta needed some recovery-time after this, it was still beter this way. Now that Goku wasn't the one who had to get this. He could fight the androids without blowing up the planet.

Bulma cried out when she caught a glimpse of the pointy black hairs of her favorite Saiyan behind Krillin's back.

"What happened? The fight? Is he hurt?"

"Worse, he is having that heartvirus, Bulma. He needs the antidote Yamcha is getting. We need to get him on his bed."

They acted quickly. Vegeta was settled in his room. The poor Saiyan started to wake up already. Pain was written on his sweaty face.


	2. overwhelmed

_Pain._

 _Hot..._

 _Weakness..._

 _Soft floor..._

 _ **Bed!**_

Vegeta woke up to those amazing blue eyes he could regonize even with his blurred vision. Bulma was hovering over him. Although Vegeta would never admit this, he was glad to she her.

"He's comming to," whispered somebody. It was odd why he couldn't tell who it was yet. He couldn't even sence this other guy's energie. It better be not Kakkarot! While regaining a bit more awareness some wierd spasms shook through his legs. _That's right! The androids! He was there and now he wasn't..._

Something took him back to Bulma's house. _Man, he had passed out when everyone was there! How embarrassing._

His chest hurts!

 _"kkkkggnnnnnk..."_

 _"_ He is in pain." Bulma's voice shook him back into reality.

 _"Y-you..."_ Vegeta stuttered. He was already forgetting what he wanted to say as a wave of nausea came over him. His eyes fluttered shut as he tried to stay distant from the pain.

"Vegeta? You're still awake, right? Oh... uhm... you don't look to good." Bulma frowned.

"Hang in there, pal. Yamcha is on his way." A hand fell on his chest. It shocked him!

Krillin was at his side aswell! _and he... reassured him? Since when does he deserve this?_ _This must be bad!_ Vegeta grunted as he tried to get up from his bed. That was when his weakend body started to tense up against the pain that overwelmed him. This had taken so much out of him that he couldn't hold back this scream.

"Gnaaaaaaaaahhhhh!" With tears and everything, Vegeta broke down. There was just nothing he could do. It was all so overwhelming. He had just achieved a new level but never got the chance to work with it. Why does this happening to him? Was it because of his past? Was he not worthy enough?

Another scream escaped from his lips. This time Vegeta lost his vision with it. A great pang within his body took his awareness completly.

The others saw his arms flaying around as the poor Saiyan Prince tossed on the matrass. Another heartwrecking scream followed.

"Hold him!" Krillin yelled as he jumped untop of the Saiyan. "He might hurt himself like that."

"Is he having a seizure?"

"I hope not," Krillin grunted as he tried to hold the Saiyan down.

Bulma grabbed a hold the white boots but the man was just so strong. As soon as she managed to grab him he kicked her backwards. She fell on the ground with a thud. "This isn't working. We need help." With a short moment of figuring it out Bulma jumped away from the bed and ran towards the little speaker, that was connected to the whole building. "Dad? Come here quick! It's Vegeta. He is having... he is having a heartattack. Possible seizure ongoing. Bring equipment."

At some point poor Vegeta must've bitten his tongue because some dark red spots dripped on the pillow. Bulma run back to Vegeta and saw what was happening. Krillin tried hard to prevent the guy form hurting himself even further but with all that Saiyan strength he had busted his lip already.

"Oh man. Vegeta! Try to stay calm. Try not to hit me again, I'm already seeing stars."

"You idiot! He can't help it if he is having a seizure!" Bulma yelled. She looked at the little bald guy and already regretted her insult. It was just the stress of lozing Trunks' father. And her boyfriend. "Look. If his heart is failing there could be forming bloodcloths in the brain. If that's the case he will be in the risk of getting unilaterally paralyzed. Oh... and then h-he would never be a fighter anymore," Bulma started crying. Krillin was shocked. He'd never seen her like that.

"Wow, Bulma. I am sorry."

Eventually the strength of Vegeta's convulsions started to subside and he finally started to calm down. By now he was soaked with sweat and his cheeks pinked up from the fever.

Dr Briefs chose that moment to enter Vegeta's room with one of his new inventions. A walking talking drone. Programmed to detect heartfailure and capable to do CPR when needed. It was never tested though.

"Oh my goodness. Is the Saiyan Prince alright?"

"His seizure stopped. Dr. Briefs. But like Your daughter said, he has come down with the heartvirus that this future Trunks warned us about." Bulma was still too shaken up by her horrific thoughts that Krillin did the talking for her.

Vegeta laid still now. Only slightly shivering. His breathing was still to shallow.

Dr. Briefs walked up to the bed to see the poor man slowly burning himself with the fever he got. Krillin watched in terror how the drone scanned the patient and started bleeping the Saiyan's heartbeat for everyone to hear. It was fast but weak.

"We can only aply oxygen for now, Giving him sedative wouldn't be good if his heartrate is that weak. It will only make him die faster."

"Alright. Let's get him bit more comfortable before Yamcha is here. After he gets the antidote it would take a few days until he is fully recovered. He might be falling into a coma. At least... that is what Trunks from the future had said, right?" Krillin glanced over at Bulma who finally made eyecontact.

"Yes, that's what Trunks said. Now will you please exuse me. I need to she him."

"Oh Sweetie! He already left. He went to see the fight." Bulma stopped. She was at the doortand and turned herself.

"I ment our baby," Bulma glanced at the sick Saiyan and walked away.

...

 **AN: This is the part that I have to tell you guy's. I am writing only out of the memory how the episodes went. I lost the part were bulma and future trunks were at the time. My memory is usually great but I forgot this part :P So just bare with me alright? And don't get you hopes up for an epic story. I am so bad at plots. I mainly focus on character building and stuff. Only if I am really involved with the series like Supernatural, I can pull a bunny out of my hat.**

 **Still. I love to read your reviews and am able to make things better for you all :)**

 **X**

 **Josie**


	3. One down

"Goku! Don't let him grab you. Yamcha said the androids could absorb your energy. And use it against you!" Tien yelled as he saw android 19 grab Goku's arms.

"Man! Uh Thanks, Buddy... But it's a little too late now."

"Dad!" Gohan exclaimed concerned as he felt his dad's ki fade a bit.

Android 20 smirked at the others while crossing his armes. He knew they weren't a match for them. He was perfectly aware of that. Only Goku was his chosen predilection. A fair match. At least that was what he hoped for. Now, this Goku was kind of disappointing. Or maybe he held back.

"Android 19! don't finish him off yet. I like to take a swing at it when you're done."

Meanwhile Goku started to feel the effects of being drained. But it wasn't over yet. He shut of his Super Saiyan form and concentrated on the grip. This machine was on lock down and there was no way he could get himself free. That was been told... But Goku smirked.

 _Since when does he take somebody's word without finding it out himself._

"It's not that I don't like you, 19, but I am done with holding hands now. Let's move up our game, shall we? How about some dance? We will have dinner later. Maybe catch a movie together. Would be fun, right?" Goku winked. Android 19 was unfaced.

"Ah man! They didn't gave you an update on taking jokes? That's a bommer. Now it's no fun." Goku had already an idea to come loose. He was just stalling. Waiting for the right moment. When The other android that looked like Doctor Yerome started to give his pal an rder to hurry up already Goku jumped and landed with his dirty boots on the androids face.

"Hey, like I said. I wish this coulda work out between us but... it's no fun when you can't even take a joke." He pushed himself off against the android an "pop" he goes free. These metallic hands still attached to him. The android gasped as he wobbled backwards.

The best part, on Goku's end, was his son laughter above all the noises around him.

"Alright, Dad!"

With a smile he took the pieces of metal off from him and glared at the now handless android. He had taken his damage very seriously and stood aback.

"Hey, what's wrong? Having no fun anymore?" Goku kicked the scrab metal away and powered up again. He lost a bit of energie right there but he had time to recover later. Besides, Vegeta had it way worse.

Piccolo suddenly senced a great amount of ki comming towards them and looked behind. It was Trunks!

"Hey guy's! Grandpa.. Ehr.. Dr, Briefs told me you all were here. Has it started?" Piccolo grunted.

"Goku just damaged one." Trunks looked with his purple eyes. But startled by the sight of two unfamiliar faces.

"Oh no!" He gasped. Tien, Gohan and Piccolo glared at the kid form the future.

"What is it, kid?" Piccolo asked already concerned.

"Those two.. I-i Don't regonize them. They are not the androids of my time. Although I can she that Dr. Yerome has made a clone of himself."

"What!? These are not your androids? You mean there are more?"

Trunks looked at the fight Goku started again. He wanted to end the damaged one. Trunks heaved a sign.

"This timeline is messed up too much. I don't know what is going to happen, now." Speaking of which... Gohan bit his lip out of concern. His father did his best down there. But Trunks' father was in real danger. _Did he know already?_

Trunks looked around in fear.

"Wait a second! Where are the others?" That's where Tien gulped in sorrow.

"Your father got sick all of the sudden. We think it's the heartvirus you told Goku about. Looks like this timeline is different than yours."

"Yeah, Yamcha is getting the medicine at my mom's house. Krillin took Vegeta back to Capsule Corps. Didn't you see them?" Gohan asked.

"Oh no! Dad..."

Trunks looked at the ground while making fists in anger. Some anger was shown on the kid's face. All of the sudden Piccolo could see the similarities with his father.

"It's okay, kid. Let's worry later. Just focus on the mean problem here. We shall see what's comming next, later." Why did Piccolo feel himself as the only adult amoung the others?

Goku had felt Trunks arriving aswell but his focus was all on the damaged android who suddenly made an frantic appearance. Making him very human. That was hard on him because now Goku felt bad for putting him down.

"Listen up, android. I know that you never had the choice to live a normal life. And that you where only made for destruction purposes. But This is my planet and hate to see it go down with my friends. You fought well. But it is time to end this. And I am sorry. But it's just how it is."

The android walked backwards towards his master but it was already too late. With one blast 19 was reduced to a heap of rubble. Smoke got up and within that time Goku got the time to look up at the others. Instantly went back to his base form to spare a bit of energy.

"One down," Tien exclaimed to himself with a smile. Gohan smiled proudly at his dad. That was when Piccolo shook his head.

"Goku, you have been reckless. Do you have any idea of how much energy you've lost? Take a Senzo bean, idiot!" With a Goofy smile Goku scratched the back of his neck.

And there was the problem... Krillin wasn't here.

"Damned! Krillin has the beans with him," Tien grunted. _That guy flew away in such a rush they all forgot about the Senzo beans._

Meanwhile the smoke faded and Goku got instinctly back in Super Saiyan mode. But to his shock... The very patient android wasn't there anymore.

"Huh?" Goku gasped. _Now what..._

"Where the hell did he go?"

...

Chi Chi was making a nice strawberry cake in the kitchen. Baking thiings always calmed her down. When her Goku was gone with her sweet Gohan she was never able to relax. The oven made a sound and it was time to get out the cake. Amazing smells came out of the oven when her hands opened the door.

"Oh, this is going to be the best cake ever. Gohan would love this when he comes home," she mumbled with a big smile. She was doing her thing with the cake and all when all of the sudden a great bang happened affront of the door. The force shook the ground and with no excuse the nice looking cake went up in her face during the proces.

"Ah Crapbaskets!" she yelled. All that work for nothing. _If that was Goku he would get it!_

The door flew open in a rush. To her suprise Yamcha stood there covered in sweat and fear in his eyes. _Something has happened out there._

 _"_ Oh my Kami! Is it my Gohan?" she had to ask, caked face or not.

"Chi Chi. There is no time. I need the antidote. Vegeta has gotten the heartvirus!" For a second she stood there in confusion.

"But Goku..." she started.

"No worries, Chi Chi. Your husband is doing fine. Gohan too. Last time I've seen them, Goku was on the upperhand of winning a fight from one of the androids."

Yamcha looked around while Chi Chi had to proces it all.

"And what if Goku get's the heartvirus, too? Will he die? Isn't the antidote meant for my husband?" Yamcha understood her concern, completely.

"No, Chi Chi. Looks like he doesn't get sick afterall. This timeline has changed the moment that future Trunks entered this alternate universe. Now Vegeta got the virus instead. And he is in a bad shape right now. You've should have seen him. Man. I know he has killed a lot when he was in Frieza's commant. He even killed me! But he fought against Frieza and proved himself against us. He is basically one of us now. Even though I still kinda hate him for stealing my girl. _Oh.. never mind that_. But You'll get the point right?"

Chi Chi nodded then. Cream filling from the cake dripped from her face.

"Upstairs, top drawer left side of the bed."

"Thanks."

When Yamcha came back with the small tube he looked at her with a smirk.

"By the way, Ch Chi. You look delicious." He giggled while he flew off from the growl, knowing that she couldn't get him from this high.

"Come back down you coward!" was the last thing he heared from her before he fastened his speed. He needed to be at Capsule Corps fast in order to safe this Saiyan Prince's life. It will take nearly 15 minutes to get there from here.

 _Let's just hope it wouldn't be too late._

 _..._

 ** _AN: I tried to make it a bit more fun to not only make this story about Vegeta's torturing-illness._**

 ** _Please tell me what you thought of it :)_**

 ** _x_**

 ** _Josie_**

...


	4. You're not that bad

"Dr. Yerome's clone... he's gone!" Goku repeated as he walked towards the others. "I can't even sence him. First he was patiently waiting his turn to get at me and now he's gone." Again Goku scratched the back of his head. Clearly the Super Saiyan was a bit drained.

Trunks looked around and started thinking. Meanwhile Gohan run towards his father to look at his small gash on his arm.

"You're bleeding, dad."

"It's okay, Gohan. It doesn't bother me." His eyes went up to the future kid.

"Trunks. What do we do now? I heard you saying that these two weren't the once you met on your timeline."

Trunks started to feel very edgy, just like his father. He needed to locate this android before thing would go the wrong way.

"I am affraid This Dr. Yerome clone is planning something. He wouldn't just run away from a fight. We need to look out for him, he couldn't got too far, right? Let us split up."

Tien nodded. This was the best plan they could come up with.

"Gohan, stay at my side, son. I promised your mother. As you promised to study when we are done." Gohan nodded. Piccolo was already in the air.

"Trunks, I trust your instincs, kid. What do you think is going to happen?" Goku asked before they split there ways. Trunks just shrugged.

"Can't say. Already things changed so much from my time. But I don't really think the androids I met won't show up. There is a feeling in my gut that tells me they are about to wake up. We need to be fast finding that clone."

"Got it. See ya soon."

And they split their paths.

...

Vegeta was getting weaker by the second. There was no energy left for his pained screams. His pillow had turned red from the blood he coughed up. The fever burned him up and there was nothing left to do with al those inventions here in Capsule Corps. The only thing that could help Vegeta now, was the antidote. His life was in Yamcha's hands. _Oh Kami, it was in Yamcha's hands!_

"Where the hell is he? Why does it take so long for him to get here?" Bulma was back. She couldn't stay away for that long, knowing that her boyfriend was dying upstairs. Krillin sweped the sweat from the Saiyans forehead, something he would never thought he would do. A flashback from Namek crossed his mind. That moment when Frieza constantly puched the poor guy in the back before he coughed up a lung. That torture... His dead. The tears. That was the moment he realised Vegeta was just a man. Just like _he_ was. Only a very **very** strong man from another planet. Still. He would consider Vegeta, even if he could be scary sometimes, a friend. Not a good one. But still. After this... he promised to invite him for dinner or something.

 _"...Kkkk...K-Kakkarot... don't fool around... be a-a true... S-Saiyan... Only a true one..."_ Weak whispers muffled by the oxygen mask, caught Krillin's ears.

"What did he say? Was he asking for me? Vegeta? Are you awake?" Bulma got to the bed and temporarily removed the mask. Krillin got out of the way with the wet towel still clenced in his hands.

For a moment Vegeta's eyelids fluttered open and two glaced over eyes stared at the woman above him.

"Woman," he whispered very weakily now. His entire body started to shiver in pain again.

 _"I-I... don't... think you're... that bad... And Trunks... Would become s-strong... 'm proud..."_ For the first time, her Saiyan Prince spoke these words. It was touching. Even though he still couldn't say he "loved her". _But points for trying! Wow..._ And Bulma got it as she planted a kiss on his forehead.

"Now your sounding a lot like you're going to die. Please don't say these things to me, Vegeta."

That was the last he could understand before blacking out again. His eyelids fluttered shut while gasping for air, and Bulma propped his mask back in place.

Slowly Bulma got away from the bed and her eyes met Krillins' who was touched by this moment as well.

"He is dying, Krillin. I will kill Yamcha myself if he is going to be late."

"Sweetie! Yamcha is here!" Mrs. Briefs called out. Both Bulma and Krillin startled as a exhausted Yamcha run upstairs towards them.

"I came as fast as I could I didn't even know I could be that fast. Never mind me. Here is where you all have been waiting for." Yamcha took the antidote out of his pocket and handed it over to Bulma. He was very serious. He knew this had to be done fast. Before her boyfriend and father of her baby died.

"Thank you, Yamcha. Let's give it to him."

Vegeta was too weak to do this on his own. The heartmonitor showed the failng strength.

"Would you help me?" Bulma asked to no one in particular but both Krillin and Yamcha got to the dying Saiyan. Krillin tried to wake him a little as Yamcha held his head up so that he wouldn't choke on it. Bulma pulled of the mask again.

"Vegeta. Here is the antidote. You need to wake up and drink it, alright?"

...

AN: Another chapter. I hope it was good enough...

Please review!

x

Josie


	5. Antidote

"Vegeta, wake up. You need to drink this? It's the antidote." Bulma patted her boyfriends cheeks but from the looks of it there was no way he would wake up any time soon. Unless... Bulma growled. When Yamcha and Krillin saw her face they started to feel a bit... uneasy. _What was gonna happen?_

"Uhh Bulma?" tried Yamcha.

"You yerk!" Bulma yelled at the dying man. With an angry thought of him not taking the antidote in time, and die anyway gave her the urge to take it out on him. With a fist she stumped his stomach as hard as she could. The others stumbeld backwards in terror. Bulma sure was a scary woman when she was mad!

"Wake up! Sleeping in while me and my friends are trying to help you safe your life! How dare you! Where is that Saiyan strength now, huh?"

Of course this had helped As soon as her fist met the poor guy's stomach Vegeta jolted forwards at the sudden force. Spitting out saliva in the proces.

 _"Ooommpppff!"_

Eyes shot open and the weakened Saiyan tried to shield himself for the next hit. Well... technically he just tried to hide himself behind his arms as there was nothing else he could do in the state he was in.

 _"P-please..."_ Vegeta whispered above his panting. Both Yamcha and Krillin knew when to stay away from Bulma.

 _Well, the good news was, Vegeta was awake now. Oh boy._

 _"Wh-what's that for?"_ Vegeta stammered as soon as he remembered where he was again. Without Yamcha's support the poor Saiyan fell back on his pillow, looking so helpless Bulma immediately regretted her outburst. She heaved a sigh and took place on the foot of the bed. Carefully she peeled the arms away from his face and lowered them on his stomach. Big fevered eyes met hers. Bulma anger on her face had vanished like melting ice in the sun.

"Oh Sorry, Vegeta. I had to slap you because you didn't wake up. Please forgive me." Vegeta looked at her but the wheezing breaths he took made him only more aware of his discomforts.

"That's right. The heart virus is killing you. But no need to wory more. We have the antidote to your illness. It will get you better in no time. So... open up now. Remember to drink it slowly." She held the small bottle of liquid affront of the Saiyans face who blinked at it in awe.

Oh, now Vegeta was all about the antidote and tried to sit back up form the matrass but without help it was a no go.

As Bulma eyed the two men standing against the wall in terror for getting a punch like that they nodded and got to work. Vegeta didn't even fight it when Yamcha held him into a sitting position. He was just so sick and lost. The high fever made him numb and it reminded Bulma of a innocent child. Understanding the fact that this was probably the only time, and hopefully the last one, that she got to see him like that she watched him in a weird sort of fondness. Meanwhile Vegeta's hazy gaze had never left her blue eyes. Then she opened up the little botte and brought it towards Vegeta's mouth. Vegeta opened up and swallowed a few times until the bottle was empty.

The blissfull feeling of relieve after seeing the empty little bottle, was immense. Krillin started laughing and Yamcha followed. Bulma only smiled while looking at her Saiyan Prince. There was one tiny little movement on the sick Saiyan's lips. It was a smile she only got to see once during dinnertime. For the first time since the virus had kicked in Vegeta heaved a sigh, as if the pressure on his chest had lifted.

"There. It is done," Bulma smiled at him and placed the empty bottle on the nightstand.

Vegeta blinked confused for a moment. Bulma saw the frown returning on her Saiyan Prince' face.

"Feel any better, yet?" Bulma was eager to know.

Vegeta shivered a bit while still looking around in confusion. Then his eyes met Bulma's again. Clearly he was not okay with this whole situation. It was as if the poor man just woke up from a scary dream while three people watched him closely for no damn reason.

"What's going on? Why... My chest... What d-did you do to me?... I-I.. I am..." Everyone tensed up now, seeing the sick man in this weird state of fear and confusion. The pupils were blown. Vegeta turned his head towards Yamcha who was still holding him upright and felt a bit unsure himself. _Should he back off now?_

"Ehhh Hey, Vegeta, buddy. You still with us? Because you're... a-acting a bit weird, now. Scaring me a little, there. _Hehehehe_."

"Yeah, it's like you're here but not completely. Are you okay?" Krillin asked. Vegeta startled at is voice and glared at him with a bit of anger in his glaced over eyes.

"Imbeciles," he grunted.

With a growl he tried to get off from Yamcha's supporting grip but was still too weak to move.

"Oh no. He's mad, now," Yamcha whispered to himself.

For sure he was going to start a tantrum.

But without any warning his entire body went limp.

Again, Vegeta was out like a light.

..?

"Oh?... Wow. Man, that was close." Yamcha lowered the sick man's head back onto the bed.

"Yeah, he went back to his old self way to quickly, ha Bulma?" Bulma took the blanket that has been stripped down earlier on, and placed it on the Saiyan's shoulders.

"Just leave him be. His body needs all of his energy to restore the damage that has been done. He needs to sleep now. Let him heal." Bulma was calm. Vegeta was going to be okay now.

...

 **AN: I needed to get this chapter out so that the life and death situation is under contole. I don't know how this story will continue but don't get your hopes up. There are many more stories that are much better. I found a few good ones on fanfiction, yesterday . And I found even a few stories with the same concept as this one but... WAY better. Almost feel like a tiny ant now lol. So. If you hated this chapter. I know...I suck! If you loved it, I wanna hear :3**

 **X**

 **Josie**


	6. Sleep my dear Prince

Piccolo was the one who had spotted the runaway android. He didn't act at first as he had an idea what was going to happen. If this android was a clone of Dr, Yerome he would be the only one who knew where the secret base was. Sooner or later they had to find this place in order to destroy those other androids that kid from the future talked about.

Piccolo watched from above how the old looking man proceed his way towards the rocky hill. There was a small entrance halfway the mountain. So android 20 had to fly up at some point.

"Piccolo, do you have a visual on the missing android?" Tien asked. He had flew up towards him and Piccolo had already felt his appearance.

"Yes, he is down there. Maybe find the others."

Tien nodded.

"Of course. Hey, Piccolo, what is the plan, prevent him from going inside, right? Kill the androids before they can do harm sounds the less messy best plan. That is the best right? Do you think Goku would be so helpfull as before? I've never seen him so determined to finnish the opponent off so fast."

So many questions. Piccolo could only answere one. The one he had asked himself before but figured it out a few moments ago.

"Goku's mind wasn't in the fight. He couldn't stop thinking about Vegeta dying. He fought like him as a result."

Tien grunted.

"So that's why. Well, can't say I didn't like the fast ending, for once. Even if he pulled a Vegeta."

The android 20 was looking around before flying upwards.

"Go find the others, now." Piccolo whispered. It was time to stop Doctor Yerome.

...

"Oh, Kami," Krillin yelped, nearly dropping his tea on the carpet. Bulma and Yamcha startled as well.

"Now what?" Yamcha asked. Krillin fumbled in his shirt and took the Senzo bean bag out with a shameful wail.

"I can't sit here drinking tea with you guy's The others probably need me over there. I forgot I had this still with me." Krillin stood up and glanced at Bulma. She understood.

"Oh! Of course, Krillin. Thanks for all the help. I will take good care of Vegeta. As long as you don't hear from me or my parents, Vegeta is alright." Krillin nodded. They all were a bit exhausted from the emotional drama. That's why he couldn't go just yet. For a moment he walked over to the bed where the Saiyan was resting. Vegeta looked pale and feverish. His cheekbones stood out on him, even more than normal. But he was sleeping soundly. No more convulsions or painstaking screams. He was going to be okay.

"Right. Let us know when there a changes. Take care. _Uhh Yamcha_? You comming?" Yamcha had already stood up.

"Of course. We can't let the others down. Bulma, is that okay?" _All so helpful and caring about her for once. Why does that take a dying friend?_

"Go ahead. I have my parents. They'll help me with Trunks, so... Please be safe, guy's." Both nodded and flew away.

For a moment Bulma just sat there onto the chair next to Vegeta's bed. Her mother had brought a teapot with cake for them. Not only to give herself an excuse to see how the Saiyan Prince was doing. But also to see how her daughter was managing to hold it together. Bulma knew there was a wierd motherly reason she came here. And she was very gratefull for that.

But now that she was alone with her sick boyfriend, the reality had sunken in. _She'd almost lost him._

This morning he sat with her in the kitchen. Nothing going on with him,yet. They had talked about the white boots getting old. If she could fix them soon. It was a small conversation that normal couples would have everyday. But from them, it was kinda unique. She had promised to look into it. And he had nodded his thanks after looking over at their kid.

"Oh, Vegeta... please get better soon." Her eyes traveled up to her Saiyan's face. His frown had disappeared. Such a common thing his face did when he was really asleep. He looked kinda different without it. Almost unrecognizable to her eyes.

Vegeta hummed in his sleep while instinctively moving his head towards her. Man, he did look sick, though. It was like he had dropped a few pounds, already. Her hand cupped his cheek to feel the fever that was still haunting him. "Oh, that is some fever you've got, Oh my." Again, Vegeta reacted with a small gesture towards her touch. It was cute in a twisted and totally inappropriate way.

"That fever has to go, my sweet Prince. I need to take care of that." She smiled while petting his dark soft hair. After eyeing the bloody pillow she nearly gagged. "And some fresh bedsheets would be swell, too."

 _If Vegeta was his normal old self he wouldn't even care about the filty pillow. Unless it was blood offcours._

...

Goku stopped in his tracks.

"Gohan, Something is wrong over there. You feel it, son?" Gohan glanced at his dad. They both had been flying around and did a lap around the scrabmetal of the android that has been destroyed.

Gohan senced it too!

"Piccolo! He is in danger. Did the android get him?"

That was the moment Tien got to them.

"Piccolo spotted the Androids' secret base, thanks to Doctor Yerome's clone."

"Yeah, well, that Yerome fellow must've spotted Piccolo too. His Ki is fading."

"Follow me," Tien said.

...

Trunks had spotted them on his own. He sneaked up behind the clone when he had the chance. Dr. Yerome's clone had taken Piccolo already in it's hold. He was too late by the looks of it. Piccolo was far drained of his energy by now. He let himself hang limp in it's hold. It was an awfull sight.

Waiting for the others was no good idea. He had to do something, now!

"Android 20! Let him go!" The android looked up in surprise.

"Oh, it's the purple haired kid with that interesting looking sword." He let go of the limp green man and turned himself towards him. Piccolo fell on the ground seconds later. He looked unconscious from up here. Trunks cursed under his breath.

"I am currious what you where planning to do with it? Do you mind showing me in a fight, boy?" 20 smiled in a twisted way.

"I was counting on it." Trunks hissed angerly as he took the challenge. With one hand he grabbed the sword from it's holder and started to power up.

Knowing he was no match for him, Trunks figured he would be better off with laying his focus on 'stalling' until the others were here. He knew his up powering Ki wouldn't stay unnoticed.

...

 **AN: There you go. Another chapter. I figured the mistake already. Vegeta wasn't at home that morning because he had been on that planet. Training or something. He reached super saiyan 1, I think, while fighting a giant meteor. But since this is my story I though 'why not?' Maybe he had been home one day earlier :P**

 **Review please! :)**

 **X**

 **Josie**

...


	7. Earthquake remote

When Krillin and Yamcha arrived the scene they startled at the sight of Piccolo and Trunks beaten up badly. There was a fight going on on the other side of the mountian. A pang of guilt rushed through Krillin's spine. He forgot to leave the Senzobeans. Now they had been suffering with pain.

"Yamcha. Quickly, give this to Piccolo!" he threw one bean towards him and got to the kid from the future in a rush.

Without words they did what they could to help their friends as soon as possible. Future Trunks lay on his stomach, face down, with a broken sword thrown affront of him. There was no visible wounds on him but without a doubt something was broken. Krillin tried to roll the unconscious halfbreed on his left to face him better, hoping it won't cause him to much pain. In the proces, Trunks _did_ shatter his teeth in pain. Poor kid. _The guilt trip continues._

"Hey, Trunks. I am so sorry. I'm here, now. You need a Senzo bean, quick, huh? Well here it is. That's it. It will heal you up in no time." Trunks tried to run his mouth and swallowed hard. It took him a few seconds to regain his strength back and sat up in a rush.

"Krillin? You're here! H-how is dad?" The kid looked around to see what he had missed, immediately spotted Yamcha helping Piccolo getting to his feet.

"Vegeta is... fine. Sleeping as we speak. You weren't joking about how bad the virus could be, huh? It was a close call for sure but he'll survive. Thanks to the antidote. But enough about Vegeta. What happened?"

Trunks got on his feet and took his broken sword.

"Android 20 happened. He surprised me with his power. I tried everything to stop him from going in there." Trunks pointed at the little entrance inside the mountain.

"There must be the secret base of Doctor Yerome. If we are fast enough we can stop the other androids from being activated."

"We can blow the place up while Goku, Tien and Gohan are fighting him," Piccolo interrupted while getting to the entrance already. Yamcha grinned.

"You mean if we stop them now this world is already safed? Awesome!" He followed Piccolo in track. Trunks looked at Krillin and smiled as well. "Thanks for comming here so quickly. You gave us enough time to get this far." Krillin gasped and blinked surprised.

"Gee, thanks. I guess so. If you put it that way." _Glad he took off that fast when he did, then._

 _..._

Gohan had already sensed the others and he was pretty sure Goku and Tien did aswell. It was now up to them to stop this strong android who had gathered so much energy from Piccolo and Trunks already. Tien was already hurt but still able to fight. Same as his dad. He was pretty much unharmed, still. Eitherway, things were starting to look up again.

"Alright, since you three are so determined at putting me down, allow me to tell you a little story about my greatest invention, first. I assure you. You want to know about it."

Goku pulled an eyebrow at that one.

"Why? is this going to help us safe the planet? Because that's what we are planning to do over here."

"I don't like stories," Tien grunted. Doctor Yerome frowned at them.

"Really? Does my work not interested you at all? Is this all about winning then? _Saving the planet_?"

"Well... Yeah, actually. Oh but I do like a good fight. But only if it's a fair one."

"A fair one? I don't follow. Since when is a fight fair?" Doctor Yerome folded his arms in wonder.

"A fair fight is a fight without putting lifes in danger. And your plans are pure evil from the start. Look what you did to my friends? You have killed innocent people. This fight is not a good one in my book."

" _Humff_ , since when do you read books, Goku? Don't talk about things you don't understand. See, my greatest..."

 **"Enough!"** All eyes shot up at the tip of the mountain, totally interupting the Doctor. Trunks was standing there angrily. The golden aura of his Super Saiyan transformation sparkled around him.

 **"It's over, android 20!"**

 **...**

Inside the mountain Piccolo, Yamcha and Krillin found several computers and wierd looking machines and capsules. Some capsules of them had numbers on them like 18 and 17, 14 and 15. It wasn't hard to assume that in there the androids were laying on stand-by. Waiting to be activated.

Yamcha came across a glass dome filled with liquid. Some sort of embryo was floating in it. a weird sense of power came of from it and he didn't like it.

"Ew, what the Hell is this? I can sense mixed Ki off from it. Even yours, Piccolo." Piccolo glared at the glass.

"That _thing_ needs to go as well. First let's look around how we might shut the power off."

"We need Bulma for this. Or Doctor Briefs. This all looks too hightech for me," Krillin mumbled while looking at all the stuff. Piccolo wasn't good in this stuff, either. But with basic thinking they could deal with this.

"Krillin, Yamcha. This won't be that hard. Last time I checked, every Kamidamn machine has a switch somewere. All we need to do is to turn the main machine off and blow this place apart, quickly. We can't let the other androids escape." Yamcha nodded and walked over to the table. He flipped through a few pages of some file and stopped at the notes with pictures next to that smartiepants-gibberish. From the looks of it, it had something to do with the androids. Information they needed!

"Oh, guy's. I think I have found some intructions for the androids to blow up. The side notes says each android carries a bomb inside the chest that can be ignited with two options. By hand or with a manually. Look. There must be a remote control somewere."

Piccolo grunted with a faint grin. "See. Told you. Humans can be so predictable. No mather how smart they'll think they are."

Krillin shot the green man a look but stopped in tracks when he found a remote behind Piccolo on a cabin shelve.

"Oh, I think this is the one from the picture." Krillin compaired it with the picture and he was right. Piccolo was pleased.

"Good. Now get out, you two. I will blow up the lab. You'll wait for my signal. Make sure to push the remote when everybody is out of the way."

Krillin nodded and got through the entrance.

Yamcha had some scense to gather a few files and folded inside his suit. _Maybe Bulma would love to see these, some day._

 _..._

Outside the secret base Trunks had taken over the fight, after he threw Gohan some beans he took from Krillin. Tien was losing power with his broken arm and his bleeding leg. Goku was still a bit drained from the fight with android 19 and could use some energy boost too, right now. When that was taken care off, Piccolo destroyed the glass dome with one punch and fired a blast to finish it off. What the Hell it was suppose to be. It shriveled up like a black ball and the weird mixed Ki was gone.

At the same time Yerome suddenly gasped.

"Oh no, they finished him off." The others looked at each other in wonder.

"Who did what now?" Goku asked. Trunks licked the blood off his lip from his received hit.

"My magnum opus! Don't they understand how long I've worked on it!" Yerome's eyes had grown big and his posture was filled with anger. At the same time the android started shivering in fear. He knew this could be the end of his existance.

"Hey look!" Gohan pointed at the closing figure. Before anyone could react. Yamcha flew in sight.

"Goku! teleport everyone out of here! Now! Piccolo is gonna blow up the base!" _Android 20 gasped again. He was right! This was his end! The green man must've found out about the remote, already._

 **"NOOOOO!"** defeat didn't taste good.

At that a blast rumbled throught the air.

...

Krillin had the remote in hand and watched how the smoke came from out of the mountain. Piccolo had already done some damage there. But hadn't come out yet. Yamcha had just reached the tip off the mountain when Piccolo fired another hit in there. That must've been the main computer.

He heared the android scream. Something he'd felt when the embryo got smoked must've been felt by it's creator, too.

 _"Come on, Piccolo. That android up there is getting pretty mad right now."_

Krillin got worried something had happened to him. But when he was about to curse, the big green man rushed out the mountain. Followed by another blast. The mountain shivered and fell apart.

 **"Now, Krillin!"** He heared above the deafening sounds of multiple explosions.

He didn't think of it any longer. And pushed the. button with a weird sort of twisted satisfaction.

He basically safed earth with that one push.

...

"Vegeta! Stop trashing about. You'll break the bed or hit yourself in the face." Bulma knew it was no use with a strong Saiyan like that.

At the same moment the earthquake started Vegeta became really restless. He moaned and flayed his hands around like he was defending himself in the fight. Bulma suspected the shakes had caused this nightmare but it wasn't good for the sick man.

"Vegeta, please!"

The earthquake stopped. And then the Saiyan Prince flew up in a sitting position. His eyes were still closed but the frown was back.

 _"T-the... an...Androids... E-earth... need... t-to go... s-see the f-fight...I-I..."_ Vegeta raved weakily as his breathing became short again. All of his colour had disappeared from his troubled face. He was already swaying do to weakness and Bulma decided to push him back down, carefully. There was no way he could fly away and see the fight or whatever he was jabbing about. Not when he couldn't even sit up on his own. This was ridiculous.

"Just lay still, Saiyan Prince. Goku and the others will take care of it. It's not like you could join them any time soon. So relax. And sleep it off, already."

...

Chi Chi was sitting under her kitchen table until the earthquake stopped. When she looked up to a shuffling sound she saw her husband standing in the middle of the room with her Gohan.

 _What the..._

With a scream, of both happiness and surprise, caused the table to fly up by the force of the sound.

"Goku? Gohan!"

When it fell behind her with a dull thud, she run towards them.

"Oh Kami! Look at you two! What happened?" She kissed Goku quickly before she eyed his clothes. "Why are your clothes like that? Oh, no." And turned to her son in awe. But... seeing her sweet son's clothes in one piece for once calmed her posture.

"Gee, Chi Chi. We are okay. Don't worry, alright?" Goku tried while laughing at his worrying wife. _He always thought she look pretty when she was so concerned. Weird now to think of it..._

"Hi, mom." Gohan laughed when getting a kiss on his forehead.

"What happened out there? The earthquake... Oh and Vegeta! Yamcha was here, earlier. Is he okay?" So many questions, Goku just wanted to lock his wife in an endless hug and take a break from this. Gohan already held his arms against her and pulled her close.

"Bulma is taking care of him as we speak."

"The heartvirus. Yamcha said you don't get it, anymore."

"That's my theory, yes." a voice was heared from the door opening.

Future Trunks came inside with Tien. They were all zapped here.

Except for Yamcha, Krillin and Piccolo. But they had made it. Tien smiled.

They are alive. He could still sense their Ki.

A moment of relieve came over them.

"So.. Is it over? The fight with the androids? All of it?" Chi Chi asked, looking at the warriors.

"I am pretty sure is done, misses Chi Chi. Piccolo, Krillin and Yamcha played the greatest part in this. The earthquake was them, blowing up the androids."

After a short silence Trunks scraped his throat.

"I- I need to go to Bulma, now. To see if my father is okay, if that's okay with you all?" He took his broken sword out of his holster. "Maybe mother can also fix this, in time. Before I leave this timeline."

Goku and Chi Chi nodded. They knew all about family.

"Of Course, Trunks. Say? Want me to zapp you over there?" Goku asked. Trunks blussed whe scratching his head.

"Oh no. No need. I need the ride to think about stuff. If that's okay." Goku understood. He was talking about Bulma and Vegeta. They weren't exactly easy as parents. He would need that time to figure out what to say to them, or something.

"Alright, kid. Meet you soon."

...

...

 **AN: The next chapter will be the last. I hoped you liked my alternative reality. Poor Krillin, if only he got to know 18. But I kinda love the way it ended up so soon. I hated the Cell tournament because I hate to see people get hurt. The Cell saga ending was great with Gohan beating the big bad with Goku on his side. Vegeta helping Gohan. It was great. And yet this is what I did to make the story less hurtfull for the earth. Ah well. See you guy's next time.**

 **Please leave a review!**

 **X**

 **Josie**


	8. A Saiyan Thanks

When the smoke and dust subsided the three men scrambled up to see if nobody got hurt. The explosion had made a great impact in this rock aria. Two mountians were down and a lot off rubble scattered around. Covered in dust Yamcha was the first who started laughing. Despite the raw looks of scrapes and bruises; and the battered clothes. A huge relieve came over him. All the androids were gone. They had blown up into thousand little pieces. Nothing could happen to earth anymore. So glad for being a great part in this, Yamcha was elbowing Piccolo who stood next to him.

"We did it, man. Oh boy! Earth is safe again!" Piccolo let him. But didn't return the smile as his eyes closed as if he was focusing on something. His arms folded affront of him. Krillin, who looked simular to Yamcha's wardrobe malfunction, started laughing as well and still couldn't believe it was finally over. Piccolo was always the quiet one. Not really sure about things yet, he scanned the aria with his mind. Seeking for unreadable power the androids seemed to have. But found nothing. The aria was clear. Whatever the future had done to the earth that kid came from, was ended here.

It was really over...

"Go ahead. Do whatever you like. There is nothing left. We are done here." Piccolo finally smiled.

...

Trunks walked towards his grandparents house. Misses Briefs was gardening when she eyed him in surprise.

"Oh, Hello dear? Come to see my beautiful daughter again? She is upstairs with the Saiyan Prince. Want me to lead the way? Let me undo my cloves first. Not want to spread all the dirt around in my freshly cleaned house." She giggled sweetly. It caused Trunks to blush a bit. It was amazing how young Bulma's mother looked. She looked the same as the Misses Briefs in his reality. It was like she never aged.

"Oh, uhh, thanks. How is Vegeta doing?" he asked politely. Her arm curled around his arm as she leaded the way.

"Bulma says he is having a fever still but all things considered he will be fine." Trunks nodded and blew out a sigh. That was actually good news. He expected that his father would slip into a coma. The side effect of the antidote his mother predicted for Goku, back home.

"The're upstairs, sweetie. If you want something to eat or drink just call me. I will be there in no time, alright?" Again she smiled. Trunks nodded his thanks and rushed upstairs.

When his eyes scanned the room he found Bulma on the edge of the bed with a wet cloth in her hands. His father was laying untop of the blankets. Cloves and boots were off. Same as his armor; leaving him look more human in a way. He wasn't sleeping, so it appeared. He was moving around but never opened his eyes. Bulma hadn't noticed him untill Trunks had the guts to knock on the doorstand. Her eyes shot up and Trunks nodded politely.

"Hello Bulma. Can I come in?"

Stunned by his arrival Bulma nodded. Her eyes grew big when Trunks walked up to the foot of the bed and Bulma snapped out of it.

"But, what about the androids? The earthquake? That was _you_ and the others, wasn't it?" Trunks cursed to himself. _Of course! She had the right to know what happened with their safty here on earth._

Bulma held the wet cloth to her head now. "Thank Kami you are okay."

"My apology, Bulma. I was so worried about Dad that I forgot the report this great news into the first place... But it over, Bulma. **The're all gone**. The androids are blown up. Piccolo and I found the secret base and stopped his projects all at once. The earth isn't in danger anymore. You can relax now." Trunks smiled at her. His mother looked so young. And he was so happy for her that this time the earth was saved.

"Oh Kami! That's great news! First time for everything! Pretty amazing how fast the guy's took care of things. Is everybody okay?" Bulma laughed. She was so happy. Her eyes sparkled brightly. Trunks nodded.

"Everyone is fine. Piccolo, Krillin and Yamcha took care of the greatest part."

At the name _Yamcha_ the sick Saiyan tossed aroud on the bed with a moan. Flopping his right arm with it. Nearly smacking Bulma in the face. All the attention got back to Vegeta. It took Trunks a few moments to get over the sight of his father, looking in such a bad shape. He was looking so pale and weak. Even his features were shrinking into nothing.

"He looks still sick." Trunks observed with great interest. He got closer to his father's face and reached to his forehead. Still burning hot. Trunks fell again with the back of his hand. Indeed a high fever, still. He remembered what his mother had told back home. That it took a while until the antidote took care of the virus. At least a few days. It was possible that one of it's side effect will show up. Like going into coma. Massive nosebleeds. Or extreme headaches. Not talking about the fast stool problems, _and never will be_. So Vegeta wasn't out of the woods yet.

"He is burning up," Trunks finaly spoke. Bulma got off the bed and re-drenched her wash cloth with cold water.

"I know. He is like that for at least an hour. But his heart his working fine again. So that's an improvement." She layed the wet cloth back in place. Trunks looked at his father for a long time. Watching him toss and turn in this restless sleep, made him feel so sorry for him. "It took a lot out of him, I see. He looked drained. When he wakes up we should get him to drink something. Or run one of those IV-lines." Bulma nodded again. It was true.

Vegeta mumbled Goku's Saiyan name with such a growl, for the hundered time and curled himself up in a shivering ball.

A yawn escaped from Bulma's mouth ad Trunks noticed how tired she appears.

"You have been though a lot with him, are you," Trunks smiled fondly.

Then Bulma had an idea.

"Trunks. Can you take over for a while. I really miss my baby at the moment. He has been with my dad all day and since the word is safe again and you are here, I kinda want to spend some time with my son. Do you mind?" She really wanted to give this kid some time with his dad now that he had the chance to know him a bit better. Even if he was out of it.

Trunks startled at the idea first but took her place with a nod of gratitude.

He couldn't move until Bulma was downstairs. It was just so uncomfortable being here alone with dad. The was cloth had fallen from Vegeta's head and the poor guy crinched in pain for a moment. But it could be just a reflex within a fevered dream he tended to be in right now.

"Uhm," Trunks hesitated to replace it. When Vegeta got limb for a second he took the cloth to re-wash it. That was when Vegeta started to whisper. a few words.

 _"W-woman..."_ Trunks frowned. He was probably talking to Bulma right now. Trunks watched how his father's expression changed into a concerned frown.

 _"t-the planet... n-need to g-go... And... Help them..."_

Vegeta's hand grabbed Trunks's pols while holding the cloth. He watched in shock how his father brought the cloth to his cheek while never letting go of his pols.

"Ehh...Dad?" Vegeta squeezed a bit but his face got softer.

 _"Silly woman... that does nothing for me... I-i am a Saiyan... F-fever... doesn't... harm me..."_ his hand let go finally and Trunks started to blush awkwardly.

Next thing he noticed were his fathers bright fevery half lidded eyes staring up on him.

 _"I do not regret one second of getting to know you... strong... smart.. the best of the b-best..."_

Vegeta smiled in a flirty way, and that was so so inappropriate! Trunks sht up from the bed in shock.

"Dad, you're talking to Bulma, are you. W-well. She is not here. She is with Trunks." Vegeta was so out of it he didn't even understand where the woman went and looked around helplessy. Trunks felt a pang of guilt in his stomach. Poor man. He got back on the bed and looked at him with a smile.

"You're dreaming, dad. She isn't here." Vegeta furrowed his brows and grunted. But hiding his confusion was very hard when his brain was slowly melting with the fever.

"T-Trunks..." it was more like a question but it sounded convincing.

"It's okay. No worries. Just go to sleep." Vegeta closed his eyes but they shot back open as he tried to sit.

 _"W-what are you... t-the androids..."_ he was getting so weak he fell forward in Trunks's arms. Vegeta's cheek planted in his neck. The heat he radiated was overwhelming. Pushing him back on the pillow Trunks was surprised about the lack of resistance. Vegeta stared up at him, still, in a way, waiting for an answer.

 _Maybe this was a mistake. He wasn't prepared for this, at all. But Bulma needed to see her baby. He would do this for her. She needed the break._

So Trunks tried his best and smiled a bit to assure his dad within this weird state of mind. It helped.

"It's okay. The're gone. All the androids are gone. Piccolo, Yamcha and Krillin took care of it." Vegeta tried to look up but his eyes didn't open completely anymore.

He huffed at the name- _"Y-Yamcha?_ HA!" Vegeta tried to get up again. He succeeded to do that. But the motion was too much for his stomach. Suddenly the poor man started swallowing hard. He was getting sick. That's something Trunks really did not expect. He wasn't ready seeing this. That's what you get with moving this much in his condition. His stomach couldn't take it.

"Hold on." Trunks took the bowl of water next to the bed and threw it empty out the window. As fast as he could Trunks held it under the Saiyan's nose. In the meantime Vegeta started to fall asleep again and settled back onto his pillow. Thank Kami for that. Without any more words the room got quiet.

Trunks had to take a few seconds to recover from this. The poor bastard. He was helpless within this state. What an odd sight of the father he never got to know in his lifetime.

...

After a very long time, Bulma decided to go back up towards her boyfriend and future son. Her baby Trunks was asleep after a bath and qualitytime with her. So she had her hands free again.

When see sneaked inside the room Trunks's hand was again locked in a grip by Vegeta.

"Oh, you too huh?" she whispered. Vegeta was finally sleeping normally.

Trunks was tired from the day and didn't have enough energy to startle at her arrival for the moment. He just looked up at her with a half hearted smile.

"He thinks that I am you. Funny how he can sleep like that." Bulma nodded with her arms on her hips. The Saiyan Prince lay flat on his back. Every muscle in his body looked relaxed. But one hand had a dead grip on Trunks pols and didn't let go, for sure.

"Yeah well. He isn't like that at all, normally. Consider yourself lucky. He never held my Trunks once." It was ment to lighten up this conversation until Bulma regretted it. "Well, he did. A few times, though. But only if I insisted." But Trunks didn't react.

"I run out of cold water. But I think is fever broke, anyway He should be feeling a lot better." Bulma blinked.

"Really? The fever broke? That is great news." her hand touched the Saiyan's skin and it felt normal. _Finally!_

 _..._

After a few days recovering, Vegeta got some visits from Chi Chi and Goku. Even Tien came with chiaotzu. But only to see the Saiyan without all that ego. Krillin was about to come up to the room when a white boot flew out of the doorway. Followed by a strong voice.

"Get lost, baldy! I don't want to be seen in the state I am. Go pick some flowers in Misses Briefs garden, for all I care. And leave me be." Krillin was surprised. Goku told him that Vegeta was still sleeping a lot. He guessed that Saiyan felt a lot better.

That was when Bulma's mother came around the corner with a tray wiith cut up fruit an a glass of lemonade. She was giggling when another boot flew by, nearly hitting the wall behind her.

"Sweetie, want me to clean them after I brought your lunch?" There was a pauze on the other side of the half open door. Misses Briefs took that moment to wink at he visiter. Krillin was amazed when Vegeta let her in. He followed suit but from a safe distance.

The patient was laying under a thick blanket, half naked, showing his hunched over shoulders. The collarbone were showing significantly. Vegeta was sitting up with the help of a few pillows against the bedrest. He still looked pale and thinner than ever but at least he was up and acting pissed off like he normally would.

Krillin smiled nervously while putting both arms behind his head.

"Hey Vegeta, Wow, look at you! Goku said you were still sleeping a lot but to me you're looking fine. How's your chest?" Vegeta peared through narrowed eyes as he growled. He wasn't pleased by seeing him or anyone else than... well, misses Briefs and Bulma.

"I'm... fine. Baldy. Now get lost."

"Oh Sweetie don't be so moody to your friend. He took you here when you were fighting for your life. Show him some manners," Misses Briefs spoke up while adjusting the covers and placing the tray on his lab like a mom would do for her sick child.

"Fine. Have it your way, baldy. Stay. Have some of the fruit." It was ment sarcasticly but it was good enough for Misses Briefs. She folded her hands affront of her in a pleased manner.

"Well there you go, I'll leave you two boy's to it then. Call me if you'll need anything, I'll be downstairs." Again she giggled and walked away. Vegeta's face turned darker.

"Seriously. Get lost."

Krillin heaved a sigh of dissapointment. "Alright man. Sorry for the intrusion. I was just really worried about you, that's all." He got up, leaving the pale Saiyan speechless. Krillin was about to walk away when-'

"Wait."

Krillin startled and turned around to the patient, who was looking down at his plate. His entire mean-like posture had changed into a prone looking man. For a moment Krillin felt a bit worried; forgetting the part that _this_ was Vegeta.

"Krillin. T-thank you. For not killing me the first time. And saving me when you did, now." He started rummaging with his fork but didn't eat. Clearly he was ashamed of himself being in the poor state he was in but Krillin was very proud for him. He finally admitted some bond between them. After all, Vegeta _was_ one of us, now. And Krillin was smart enough to not push it any further. He left in a hurry, not forgetting to close the door behind him.

When he was out of sight Krillin smiled.

"Thank you, Vegeta. And you're welcome."

...

End

...

 **AN: Well this is the end of this story. Sorry for all the grammars during the story. I tried to fix them along the way. I hope you liked it. Please leave a review :)**

 **With this I wish you all a good day.**

 **x**

 **Josie**


End file.
